la_salle_201_culture_and_abilities_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
A New Chapter
A NEW CHAPTER How does our past impact our future? ''' The ruins of the Temple of Apollo stand in contrast to a modern Greek city in the distance. ''Focus on reading''. '' Analyze interactions: ''' Writers use different ways to show how ideas, individuals and events in a text are related. You can analyze the interaction among these elemented to help you better understand the text. An interaction is when people, groups or things communicate or respond one another. * Cause and effect: Can show how individuals, ideas and events influence each other. * Sequence of Events: sometimes analyzing the order in which things happen in a text can help you better understand how individuals and ideas influence the order. Some common words are: After, first, during, later, finally and next. '''Exercises. In four different texts we had to look for clues that show how individuals, ideas and events interact. A different kind of summer This text it's about a migrant family that moved to USA. The narrator compares how his/her life with the other kids of the United States. The form worker's plight ''' This text it's about Mexican citizens that go to the US to work to the farms. This kind of life for them is hard because they are separated from their family, some of them don't know how to speak in English and have harsh working conditions. '''A better Life This text it's about a man that moved from Mexico to the US, with one dream Make a better life for his family. He didn't speak much English so he get a farm work. Then, he realized that he needs to learn English, so he found a better paying job and started English classes. He worked and studied hard and finally, he became a surgeon. Dr Alfredo Quinones- Hinojosa ''' In the 1980s, Alfredo went to the US. He wants to make a better life for his family. At first he works on a farm. He now that he would need to learn English. So, he found another job that helped him payed for English classes. Nowadays, he is a brain surgeon. ''Focus on vocabulary.'' '' Use words parts ''' Most words are made up of parts, including base words, prefixes and suffixes. These words are usually easy to identify. Sometimes, the spelling of the base word changes when a suffix is added. Example: The suffix-able means "can be done” Move + -able= movable Movable means "Can be moved". '''How the strategy works If you don't understand the word's meaning, you have to identify words parts. # Look closely at the word to see if you know any of the parts # Cover any prefixes or suffixes. Movable # Think about the meaning of the base word. # Uncover any prefixes or suffixes and determine their meanings. # Put the meanings of the word parts together to understand the whole word. Be sure the meaning makes sense in the text. Exercises. On this page there was an exercise where we had to look for the words parts and put the meanings together to figure out the meaning of the underlined word. For example in the text called "Grandfather's story" were four underline words. One of them was EXAMINATIONS, -the suffix: -tion means "act of”. Connect to literature ''' We made and activity where we had to tell what one objects would we take with you if you start a new life in a new place and explain why. '''Describe people, places and things. There's a letter that describes Bao Dai, the last emperor of Vietnam. The one who wrote this latter said that Bao Dai was too young to be a leader. He took over the Golden Throne of the sun when he was just twelve years old. Use adjectives that Describe You can describe people, places or things with them. They answer the question: What is the person, place or thing like? -How something looks or sounds, example: The emperor sits on a golden' throne'. -How something feels, tastes or smells, example: The emperor wears a smooth, soft robe. -Someone's mood, example: The energetic emperor walks through the crowd. Adjectives come before a noun; a comma is often placed between them. Both adjectives are equal. If you cannot reverse the order of the adjectives, a comma is not placed between them. The adjectives are not equal. Example: He holds a golden paper' fan'. The fan is glittery. Analyze plot. How are events related? Elements such as character and setting can influence not only what happens in a story, but also when it happens. Sometimes you can better understand a story if you analyze the order in which things occur and why tem happen in this order. Begin a sequence Chain ' This can help you analyze how events in the text are related. By look at the order of events, you can better understand why events occur in this sequence. '"The lotus seed" it's a story of realistic fiction. ''' Realistic fiction includes stories about people, places, times and events that could be real but are not. writers of realistic fiction often use Sensory images to help readers feel that they are in the real place or time. For example: "Silent place" "River of Perfumes" "Lotus pod that rattled". '''The lotus seed: This story is about a realistic fiction that includes stories about people, places, times, and events that could be real but are not. This story about a grandmother that saw the emperor cry the day he lost his throne, so she went near the River of Perfumes and picked a seed from a lotus pod to remember the emperor. She carried the seed for good luck, long life, and many children. But one day bombs fell around and she had to move to the city where she didn’t understand anything. Last summer her grandchild found the seed and keep asking question about it, one night he stole it and plant it, her grandmother cry when she realized that the seed was gone. One day Bá found he seed plant I and saw that he lotus blossom faded and turned into a pod, Bá gave each of her grandchildren a seed to remember her by and one for herself to remember the emperor by. A suitcase of seaweed: A suitcase of seaweed is about some children that found there grandmothers suitcase in an old closet that contain an old treasure chest of hers, is this poem was writer by Janet Wong. Cause and effect: A cause and effect chart an help you to connect ideas with individuals and events. Refugees 'find new lives: news article. ' Peter Wal and David Gai landed in Boston, Massachussets, on a cold march night in 2002, with no money and no clothes and also with no sense of hope. The boys spent three months walking from Sudan to Ethiopia, it took nearly a year before they finally reached Kenya where they were forced to seek refuge in a camp. There they were provided education, food and encouragement. The united nations and the U.S had agreed to find new homes for 4,000 lost boys including Peter and David in the U.S, where they are currently working hard to receive education, hoping one day they would return to Sudan and rebuild their homes that war stole from them. Immigrants today. Immigrants today by Ann M. Rossi is a science textbook that talks about the immigration in the United States from the mid-1800s to the 1945, after the world war || that came from all over the world. It’s explained the different reasons why they went to the United States for example: to escape their countries or to improve the quality of their life. It’s also mention the different challenges that the immigrants had to face and how to preserve the culture and history with special foods, festivals and holidays, music and movies or newspapers and magazines. The lemon story. The lemon story by Alberto Alvaro Ríos it is a reminder to us all that there is a great deal to learn in the world. Brothers in hope. Eight-year-old Garang is tending cattle far from his family's home in southern Sudan when war comes to his village. Frightened but unharmed, he returns to find everything has been destroyed. Soon Garang meets other boys whose villages have been attacked. Before long they become a moving band of thousands, walking hundreds of miles seeking safety ,first in Ethiopia and then in Kenya. The boys face numerous dangers along the way, but their faith and mutual support help keep the hope of finding a new home alive in their hearts. Based on heartbreaking yet inspirational true events in the lives of the Lost Boys of Sudan, Brothers in Hope is a story of remarkable and enduring courage, and an amazing testament to the unyielding power of the human spirit. Students: Malena Ruiz, Candela Lopez, Kiara Kondratzky, Julieta Demartino and Victoria Angelucci.